101115-Regarding-Bones-And-The-Dead
allodicTemperament AT began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 23:39 -- AT: I have a question. AT: Orr ratherr a serries of unrrellated questions. AG: yes, gδ αheαd AG: I αm δpeη eαrs AT: The historry question comes firrst. AT: Orr I bellieve it to be so. AT: A flleet of the emprress' best ships, oblliterrated in one felll swoop. AG: Mmm yes, histδry δur greαtest αcδmplishmeηt AT: Have you hearrd anything about something llike that? AG: I've heαrd iηkliηgs δf stδries like thαt AG: very beαutiful tαles δf misery αηd defiαηce AG: flαmes αηd destructiδη αre my fδrte AT: So this is perrfect, then! AT: Do you know any invollved names? AT: Maybe perrpetrratorrs? AG: hmm AG: Nδ ηαmes cδme tδ miηd, but I kηδw it iηvδlved sδme higher blδδds δη the hemδspectrum AG: it must hαve beeη α slαughter tδ see it iη αctiδη AT: Of courrse. AG: I kηδw I hαd sδme writiηgs δf sδmethiηg like this... AT: Oh?? AG: but mδst δf my hive weηt up iη flαmes wheη I wαs prαcticiηg my... erm.. AG: "mαrksmαηship" AT: AT: Oh. AG: yes, truly histδry repeαts itself AT: That's unforrtunate. AG: just αs ships weηt up iη flαmes sδ did my ηδtes AT: Nothing remains? AG: well, mδst δf my bδηe cδllectiδη remαiηed uηscαthed AT: That's good. AT: Second question. AG: fire αwαy AG: ηδ relαtiδη tδ my hive δf cδurse AT: Have a pairr of strrange peoplle sought you out? AG: strαηge peδple? AG: pleαse elαbδrαte, αs I hαveη't the thδught AT: Peoplle behaving in a parrticullarrlly odd way. AT: Cirrcumspect. AT: Veilled, even. AG: hmm AG: there might hαve beeη peδple mαtchiηg yδur descriptiδη AG: but I usuαlly see δdd peδple iη my... AG: trαηsfereηces AT: Hmm. AG: my writiηgs αre very much eηjδyed by mαηy hδδligαηs AG: why dδ yδu αsk? AT: It's not parrticullarrlly imporrtant. AG: well I'll αccept thαt δη yδur wδrd theη AT: Matterr of curriousity, mostlly. AG: yδu kηδw whαt they sαy AG: curiδsity killed the AG: sδmethiηg δr δther AT: Curriousity willl have a harrd time getting past my saberr. AG: αh yes, α shαrp blαde δutwits the shαrp miηd AG: ηδw did yδu hαve αηy mδre questiδηs fδr me? AG: this is pαrticuαrly eηgαgiηg AG: αηd I dδ eηjδy AT: Welll, I have to ask about one llast thing. AG: I αm αη δpeη bδδk, pleαse αsk αwαy AT: Does the phrrase 'the witch of dellblloom' ring any bellls? AG: αh yes AG: I've heαrd sδme terrifyiηg αccδuηts frδm lδwblδδds αbδut her AG: tαles δf destructiδη AT: She's not alll that scarry. AT: Ferrall may be morre apt. AG: Mmm AG: αηywαy, whαt δf her? AT: Nothing in parrticullarr. AG: She sure did sδuηd like α reαl gδ getter AT: She boasts of a reputation. AT: I wanted to see if it actuallly existed. AG: uηderstαηdαble AG: it is eαsy tδ heαr such rαmbliηgs theη prδve them wrδηg AT: Yes. AT: It won't llast. AG: but I hαve yet tδ fiηd α tαle withδut α tδuch δf truth iη its wδrds AG: such αs greαt empires hαve riseη, tαles deceηd iηtδ fαbrics δf the imαgiηαtiδη AT: I think we agrree, therre. AG: fiηαlly sδmeδηe whδ sees it hδw I dδ AG: I αm glαd yδu αre sδ miηdful AT: It's the way that these things go, isn't it? AG: truly AG: did yδu hαve αηy lαst remαrks tδ bestδw upδη me? AT: I think that coverrs most of my questions, forr the time being. AT: I've got a bit of a AT: Quest ahead of me. AG: sδuηds like AG: "fuη"? AT: Prrobablly! AG: quests αre ηδt reαlly my strδηg suit AT: I don't think I'lll die. AG: thαts defiηitely the spirit AG: but if yδu dδ die AG: αt leαst it will be δηe fδr the histδry bδδks AT: Wonderrfull. AG: αlsδ feel free tδ dδηαte yδur bδηes tδ me if yδu dδ die AG: I'd lδve tδ study them AT: If you can find them! AG: δh I hαve methδds AG: err AG: thαt didη't cδme δut the wαy I wαηted it tδ AG: αηywαy AG: gδδd luck δη yδur "quest" I guess AT: I'lll give you a notice if I find anything up yourr allley. AG: sδuηds like α plαη AT: Don't die in the meantime! -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 00:05 -- Category:Log Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus